


Heroes and Scholars

by sourcheeks



Series: A Forgotten Spot in the Caribbean [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically a sequel to Impoverished by Providence but you don't have to read that to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Scholars

“I just can’t believe I did it,” Alexander gushed, dropping his backpack onto his bed. He was standing in his college dorm(!) with his boyfriend(!!!), and even after weeks of prior notice and a long flight, he was in shock. 

“Of course you did it. You can do anything.” Aaron smiled, kissing Alexander sweetly. 

“Kinda sucks we won’t be together anymore.”

Alexander and Aaron had both been accepted into high profile colleges, despite their lack of traditional education. They had, after all, passed the diploma equivalence test with flying colors. However, they had been accepted into two  _ different _ high profile colleges, something that would take a while to get used to because they hadn’t been separated for more than a day in half a decade. 

Aaron ran a hand through Alexander’s hair, freeing it from its’ loose bun. Aaron had shaved his own head, ridding himself of his scrubbly quarter inch of hair, which Alexander used to love teasing him for. “I’m only half an hour away, and you can see me on weekends.” Probably false, as they would both have very intense workloads. But it would be nice to have something to look forward to. 

“And just think! In a few years, when we’re important lawyers who have a very successful practice together-” Alexander began, with the kind of self-importance Aaron knew he didn’t learn on the street, ignoring Aaron’s chuckle “-we can see each other all the time. And we’ll live together and we won’t have a huge apartment even though we could afford one cause I wanna live directly in your pockets. Okay?”

“Okay.” Aaron laughed, kissing him. They’d left his belongings at his Princeton dorm the night before and both slept there, and they were doing the same in Alexander’s Columbia dorm even though it wasn’t actually necessary this time. 

Alexander sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing. “I love you so much.”

“Love you more.” Aaron sat down, taking Alexander’s hands. 

“Love you most.” Alexander rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you a lot, baby.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Aaron rubbed his back. “We’ll both have to. And you won’t be totally alone, yeah? I mean, you’ll have a roommate.”

Alexander just whined loudly, pressing his face into Aaron’s neck. Aaron laughed, hugging him tight.

“Don’t be like that. You still have me for tonight.”

Alexander perked up, nodding. “Yeah, I do!”

“You have a big day tomorrow, and I have to bike all the way back to Princeton. We ought to rest.”

“Yeah.” Alexander moved his bag so he could lay down, gesturing for Aaron to join him. Aaron lay beside his boyfriend, pulling the comforter over both of their heads. 

“Remember when we were kids, and we would hide under the covers and make up stories?” Aaron whispered. He wasn’t sure why he was whispering. Talking, he supposed, just was not something done with a blanket over your head.

“I remember,” Alexander whispered back. 

Aaron grinned. “Once upon a time-”

“Oh no. We are so not.”

Aaron huffed but let the subject drop, closing his eyes and resting his head on Alexander’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Thinking about a day, eventually, when they could do this every night, Aaron coaxing Alexander into bed after a long day of work, the two of them tangled together, always together, maybe even married… He sighed happily.

“I love you most.”


End file.
